Fugitive/Transcript
This is the transcript of "Fugitive," the twenty-ninth chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript (The chapter opens with Norman and Blake, as well as a squad of police officers, waiting outside of the apartment that Ethan was sent to in order to complete his third trial.) Police officer: That's affirmative, Lieutenant. We're in position. Blake: Perfect. Nobody moves until I give the signal, is that clear? We nail him as soon as he sets foot outside. Police officer: Right, Lieutenant. Blake: Lucky that patrol spotted his car. Norman: What's he doing in there? Blake: Beats me. You're the profiler, right? I thought you were supposed to be right inside the killer's head. (Madison stops her motorcycle beside Ethan's car.) Norman: That's just it. What I know of Ethan Mars doesn't match the killer's psychological profile. Blake: I know what the jury's gonna choose between your theories and concrete proof. (Blake notices Madison as she drives up closer to the building.) Blake: What the fuck is that girl doing there? If Mars comes out now, she's gonna be in trouble. Police officer: What do we do, Lieutenant? Want to get her out? Blake: No, stand down. (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Police":) Madison: The police...they've staked out the building where Ethan is. (If Madison chooses "Low Profile":) Madison: The cops don't know me. I could just walk into the building without being noticed. (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: I've got to warn Ethan. (Blake notices that Madison is entering the building.) Blake: She's going inside...maybe she lives there? Oh, it's just as well, we don't want anyone hanging around if Mars comes out. (If Ethan didn't complete the third trial, Madison finds him descending the stairs.) Madison: The police, they're out there. I think they're here to arrest you. Ethan: What are you doing here? You followed me? Madison: I'll explain later. Come on, we've got to find another way out of here. (If Ethan completed the third trial, Madison finds him in the corner of the room, incoherent with pain.) Madison: Ethan, what happened? The police, they're out there. I think they're here to arrest you. (Ethan sits down, ignoring her.) Madison: We've got to find another way out. (After either outcome, Madison begins to search for a way to escape.) Blake: Shit, what's he up to in there? Wait for a go on my word. (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: He looks totally screwed up...what is he doing here? (If Madison chooses "Exit!":) Madison: Gotta search the hall. There's gotta be another exit! (If Madison chooses "Solution":) Madison: A solution. There's gotta be a solution! (If Madison chooses "Stairs":) Madison: No point in trying to get upstairs. Dead end on the roof, we'd be trapped. (If Madison chooses "Police":) Madison: We've gotta get out of here fast! The cops are gonna break in any second. (If Madison chooses "Idea":) Madison: Come on...think of something, think of something fast! (If Madison opens the front door:) Madison: They're still out there. We've got to find another way out of here. (If Madison tries to go up the stairs, Ethan stops her.) Ethan: No, you can't get out that way. (Madison comes back down.) (To escape, Madison moves boards away from a window and puts a box in front of it so she and Ethan can climb out of it. If Ethan didn't complete the third trial, he helps her. The player can view Madison's thoughts before she puts the box in front of the window.) (If Madison chooses "Window":) Madison: The window's too high, I'll never manage to pull myself up. (If Madison chooses "Crates":) Madison: The crate. I'd be able to pull him up if I could just get to the window. (While Madison and possibly Ethan are pushing the box to the window:) Blake: Ready on my go. Stay here, Jayden. Norman: Out of the question, I'm coming with you. Blake: Two men at the door, hold your positions. It's a go. (After Madison opens the window:) Madison: Come on, let's go this way. (If Ethan completed the third trial, Madison helps him through the window and follows after him. If he didn't, he follows after her.) (If Ethan is caught in the apartment, Norman handcuffs him while holding him at gunpoint.) Blake: You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. (Madison hides and watches Ethan get arrested as the chapter ends.) (If Madison and Ethan successfully escape from the apartment, an officer notices them in the alleyway.) (If Ethan didn't complete the third trial, he is shot in the shoulder by the officer while trying to run away.) Police officer: Don't move or I'll shoot! Madison: Ethan! (Madison helps Ethan up.) Madison: Hurry, they're coming... (If Ethan completed the third trial, the officer instead watches from the fence.) Police officer: Hey you, don't move! I'll shoot! Madison: Come on, quick! Ethan: I can't... Police officer: Hands in the air! (After either outcome, the officer contacts Blake.) Police officer: Oh, shit...Lieutenant, there's a man and a woman exiting the alley. Blake: A woman? Shit, it's that girl who went in. Everybody downstairs, they're in the alley! Follow them! (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Fugitive":) Madison: What the hell am I doing? Helping a fugitive escape - I must be completely out of my mind! (If Madison chooses "Noticed":) Madison: Shit, they spotted us! We need to move while we still have a chance! (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: Jeez, he's half out of it. Dead weight...I won't be able to carry him for long. (If Madison chooses "Give Up":) Madison: I better leave him and get the hell out of here. I might still manage to escape if I go now. (If Madison chooses "Police":) Madison: We've got the cops on our ass. No way out. (If Madison and Ethan make it to the street, Ethan points to the subway entrance.) Ethan: The subway... (If Madison and Ethan make it inside the subway station, Ethan's agoraphobia is triggered by the large crowd, causing him to breathe heavily and nearly collapse.) Madison: Ethan? Ethan, what's the matter? We've got to keep going! Ethan! Ethan, they're coming! (The player can view Madison's thoughts again.) (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: Ethan's going downhill fast. He seems to be having trouble breathing. (If Madison chooses "Tired":) Madison: I'm so tired...I have to keep going. Come on, girl! (If Madison chooses "Police":) Madison: They're everywhere, they're trying to corner us! (If Madison chooses "Gates":) Madison: The platforms. It's the only way out. Let's go! (If Madison chooses "Crowd":) Madison: The crowd! They might lose us in the crowd! (If Madison attempts to go to the stairs, she runs away as Ethan is caught by a police officer.) Police officer: Don't move! (Norman approaches Ethan and holds him at gunpoint while handcuffing him. Madison hides behind the security gates as the chapter ends.) (If Madison and Ethan escape the upper level of the subway station, they push past the crowd to get to an escalator with Blake close behind.) Blake: Police! Stop or I'll shoot! (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Platform":) Madison: They're closing in from all sides. Just a few yards away now... (If Madison chooses "Exits":) Madison: They've already blocked all of the exits from the station. (If Madison chooses "Idea":) Madison: Think of something fast - anything! (If Madison chooses "Tracks":) Madison: The tracks, we've got to cross the tracks. (If Madison chooses "Ethan":) Madison: Shit, he's getting worse and worse! What's happening to him? (If Madison chooses "Criminal":) Madison: Why am I risking my life for him? The cops are after him, he's probably dangerous! (If Madison chooses "Give Up":) Madison: I could still get lost in the crowd if I dump Ethan now. It's my only hope! (If Madison chooses "Continue":) Madison: I can't just abandon Ethan now! There's got to be a way... (If Madison and Ethan jump down onto the platform, Madison tries to hurry him along to the other side before another train comes.) Madison: Quick! Ethan, quick, it's gonna hit us! (If Madison and Ethan make it to the other side of the platform, they make it onto another train.) Madison: We've got to get on that train, Ethan. It's our only chance! (Madison and Ethan escape, leaving a frustrated Norman and Blake behind.) (After the duo escape, or after "Jayden Blues" and "Under Arrest" if Ethan was caught, the scene transitions to Ethan watching a news report in his motel room.) Glenn Sanders: Less than an hour ago, we heard from the police, who have identified the man thought to be the Origami Killer. Ethan Mars, father of the kidnap victim Shaun Mars, is on the run and should be considered armed and dangerous. A police manhunt is now underway, and they hope that they will soon be able to announce the apprehension of this dangerous lunatic. (Ethan turns off the TV. Madison returns with a bag of groceries.) Madison: I brought some food. I didn't know what you like, so I brought some of everything. I hope that's okay. (Madison sets the bag down on the desk and begins to take things out of it.) (If Ethan chooses "Police?") Ethan: Any cops? Madison: No, I think we lost them. That guy at the desk, though...he gives me the creeps. I don't trust him. (If Ethan chooses "Help?":) Ethan: Why are you helping me, Madison? You know nothing about me, you could have been killed. Madison: I don't know, I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You needed help, I helped you. (If Ethan chooses "Followed?":) Ethan: You followed me. Madison: I wanted to know. (After choosing an option:) Madison: You're all over the news reports, Ethan. Every cop in the country will be hunting you. They say you're the Origami Killer...is it true? Are you the killer, Ethan? (If Ethan chooses "Break":) Ethan: I don't know. I don't know, but I'm the only one who can save Shaun. For your own safety, Madison, I think you should go. Madison: Go? Ethan, they're after me too, they've seen my face. I'm in this too deep to stop now. (If Ethan chooses "Evade":) Ethan: Please, Madison, don't ask any more questions. The less you know... Madison: That's for me to decide. What have they got on you, Ethan? What have you done? (After choosing "Break" or "Evade", or if Ethan chooses "Confide":) Ethan: I...I sometimes have these blackouts. Times where I don't know what I'm doing, as if I'm someone completely different. The only thing I remember afterwards...is the bodies. The bodies in the water. Madison: Why are you hurt, Ethan? Why were you in that apartment? Ethan: I think my other self is testing me, testing my love for Shaun. He wants to know if I love my son enough to save him. That means there's some part of me that knows where Shaun is, but the only way to find him is to go through these trials. Madison: Why can't you tell that to the police? Ethan: And tell them what, that I'm a schizophrenic who drowns his victims and has kidnapped his own son? They'd never let me go, and I have to stay free to save Shaun! I have no choice. I'm his only chance. When Shaun is out of danger, I'll turn myself in, but not until then. Madison: You can't keep going like this. You're destroying yourself, Ethan. Ethan: Finding Shaun is the only thing that matters. Madison: There has to be another way... Ethan: You don't understand, time is running out. Shaun will be dead in a few hours, I have no choice! Please, Madison. Leave. Forget everything that's happened, there is nothing more you can do for me. (Madison steps forward as if to say something else, but Ethan interrupts her.) Ethan: If you want to help me, leave. Leave me to do this on my own. (Madison leaves. The player can view Ethan's thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Time":) Ethan: I don't have much time. I've got to find my son before it's too late. (If Ethan chooses "Origami":) Ethan: The box. I have to open another origami figure. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I'll find you, Shaun...I swear I'll find you. (Ethan reads another origami figure, retrieves the gun out of the box, and leaves the room as the chapter ends.) Category:Transcripts